Highschool Love
by DeidaraLovesMe
Summary: Ino and Tenten are the tough girls, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are the new kids, Sasuke gets jealous and Naruto is as clueless as ever! What more could you possibly ask for! [SasuSakuGaa, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen] I changed the title back! PLZ R&R!
1. Let the War Begin

**Disclaimer: **Dude, I do not and will not own Naruto! But if I did...THEN I'LL MAKE MUFFINS RULE THE WORLD!

**Chapter 1**

**Let the War Begin**

High school, a place up of populars, nerds, jocks, goths, punks, and the others. What happens when the populars and the others get together. Could this be the start of a new war or the beginning of a wonderful relationship?

----------

_Beginning of second semester..._

"SAKURA!" shouted a girl with long blonde hair put in a ponytail.

"What?" groaned a pink-haired girl, sitting up in her bed.

"Get up! We're gonna be late for school!" the blonde yelled annoyed. "Well, not really, but get up anyway!

"Five more minutes, Ino." the pink-haired girl sighed then plopped back down on her bed and went back to sleep.

The blonde called Ino rolled her eyes then she got an idea. She ran downstairs and grabbed a can of whip cream then hurriedly ran back up the stairs. As she ran up the stairs she passed a very tired looking Hinata and a cranky Tenten. Barely noticing, she ran into Sakura's room and jumped on her spraying her with whip cream.

"AAAAHHHH! INO!" Sakura yelled, jumping out of bed and wiping the whip cream off her face. "YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!"

"Gotta catch me to kill me!" Ino said hurtling out the door and down the stairs, Sakura hot on her tail. Ino made a sharp turn into the kitchen. Sakura, who didn't expect Ino to have made such a sharp turn, ran straight into the wall. Ino peered into the living room.

"Oo, that's gotta hurt." Ino snickered then walked into the kitchen. Tenten and Hinata were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Hinata looked a little scared when Ino had walked into the room. Tenten on the other hand seemed satisfied. Ino joined them and smirked as she leaned back into her seat.

"Wh-what happened to Sakura?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"She ran into a wall, but that doesn't matter because I didn't mess up my hair on that turn." Ino smirked, stroking her long beautiful blonde hair.

"Oh." Hinata replied then hastily resumed eating her cereal.

"Geez, she's as clumsy as ever." Tenten said chuckling. "What would we do with out her?"

"Without who?" Sakura asked walking into the kitchen clutching her head.

"Nothing, Sakura. Nothing." Tenten replied smiling.

"Whatever. Thanks, Ino. Now I need an icepack." Sakura sighed, walking over to the fridge. She started to open the freezer.

"NO! DON'T OP-" Tenten tried to stop her but it was too late. Sakura had opened the freezer and fish heads covered in chicken blood toppled all over her. Sakura shrieked jumping up and rushing over to the sink.

"WHO PUT FISH HEADS COVERED IN COW BLOOD IN THE DAMN FREEZER?!" Sakura yelled washing her face off and turning to the others.

"Actually it's chicken blood." Hinata pointed out.

"CHICKEN BLOOD COW BLOOD, NO ONE CARES!" Sakura shouted waving blood covered hands in the air. Hinata crouched back in her chair and looked down at the floor.

"Calm down, billboard brow." Ino snickered.

"IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT!?" Sakura shouted pointing an accusing finger at Ino. Ino raised a brow then laughed.

"It wasn't me. What would I do with fish heads?" Ino asked smirking.

"Actually it was me." Tenten confessed.

"Why would you need fish heads?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I was gonna use them on the populars, but since you pumbled them, I guess that's out of the question." Tenten shrugged then resumed eating.

Sakura took a deep breath then stomped out of the room and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ino hollered up at Sakura.

"To take a freakin' shower, where else, Ino-pig?" Sakura hollered back.

After Sakura was finished out of the shower and done eating her breakfast the girls left for school.

----------

The girls walked into homeroom, which was Social Studies with Kurenai. They walked into the classroom taking the middle seats. A blonde boy with spiky hair came barging into the room and took a seat next to Hinata.

"Hey, I'm N-" he was cut off by Sakura.

"We know who you are. You're Naruto Uzumaki, best friends with that bastard, Sasuke Uchiha. You are currently dating Suki Amnaki. Your favorite food is ramen and you're the number one knuckle-headed boy in high school. Your grade point average is a 79.1 D+. You would rather talk and make fun of Sasuke instead of listen to teacher's lectures, and, to top it all off, you want to become Hokage (A/N: ok i was gonna put president since it's sorta the same thing but that would've made things weird so i just kept it at hokage)." Sakura said leaning back in her chair.

"Wow. You sure know a lot about me." Naruto said amazed.

"She knows so much about you because your life isn't personal and secretive like mine." said a raven-haired boy, sitting next to Naruto. "I bet you know nothing about me except maybe my name."

"Wanna bet?" Sakura asked keen to show-off her knowledge of everyone. "You're Sasuke Uchiha of the great Uchiha family (A/N: clan sounded too much like a ninja thing...u get the point). You have an older brother, Itachi Uchiha, that is currently a Senior here. You despise him because he killed your entire family except you because you were at practice and you also begged for mercy, but you no longer seek revenge against your brother seeing to how you have to live with him. To you, it's just a faint memory that haunts your dreams and sometimes acts as your conscious. Just about every girl in this school is you fan girl. You're a low-life jerk who is cruel and cold-hearted, but that's my opinion. One particular girl named Takara Hoshida is your number one fan girl. She sits with you every chance she gets. You hate her but keep her around so the other fan girls will back off. You have the capabilities of being an A student but you keep your grades at a high C so you don't ruin your image."

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. "You must be one obsessed fan girl to know so much about me."

"I'm not a fan girl, I just know about every one's life. Oh, and another thing, not everyone in this school thinks you're so magnificent, Sasuke." Sakura stated simply.

"What?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

"I'd never fall for you. You're too obnoxious for my taste." Sakura shook her head and turned to talk to Ino, who was giving her props.

"Sasuke just got dissed!" Naruto snickered, but Sasuke wasn't listening, he was too busy thinking about what Sakura had said.

_'So I'm too obnoxious and she'll never fall for me, huh? We'll just see about that. I think Gaara will be pleased that I've got another bet for him.' _Sasuke thought smirking.

As Naruto was about to insult Sasuke again, Kurenai walked into the room. She looked tired and worn out. Whispers filled the room.

"Everyone settle down read pages 5-14 in your textbooks." Kurenai said sitting at her desk.

"Do you think she did it with Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked Sakura snickering.

"Ino!" Sakura hissed.

"What? I'm just speaking my opinion." Ino shrugged and started reading.

Sakura continued to read but she felt eyes on her. She glanced across the row at Sasuke. He was staring at her, but as soon as their eyes met he quickly looked back down at his book.

_'Why was he staring at me?' _Sakura thought.

_'Maybe he likes you. Have you ever considered that?' _Sakura's inner self said.

_'Will you shut up so I can think?' _Sakura snapped at her inner self.

_'No.' _her inner replied simply.

_Forget you! I'm gonna read.' _Sakura snapped then looked back down at her book and continued to read.

----------

After the bell rang, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were at their lockers chatting.

"And then he just kept staring at me!" Sakura said shoving her textbook inside her locker.

"Maybe he likes you." Hinata considered, leaning against her locker.

"Yea, like _the_ Sasuke Uchiha would have a crush on me. I bet he was just glaring at me for knowing so much about him, the jerk." Sakura said harshly.

"Well, it could happen. I mean you are very pretty." Tenten said shrugging.

"We better get to class before we get a detention." Ino said shutting her locker.

The four girls nodded in agreement Tenten and Hinata walked off to Science and Sakura and Ino walked the other way to Pre-Algebra.

----------

**Author's Note: Ok, if you people enjoyed this then R&R...that is if you don't want to be under the control of ...MUFFINS! X3 so ...I hope you enjoyed! Until next time... If you don't R&R I'll dress Sasuke and Gaara up in pretty pink frilly dresses and make them say they're gay!**

**Sasuke: HOLY!...O.O**

**Gaara: DO WHAT THE NICE LADY SAYS!**


	2. Rawr Power

**Chapter 2**

**Rawr Power**

"Well, this is a small class." Tenten said looking around the room. Only ten people were in the class. Hinata nodded in agreement. They took seats next to the window in the back of the room. The two girls began to talk before class started.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to think!" hissed a boy with long brown hair and white eyes like Hinata's. His glare turned into an astonished stare. "Hinata? You're in this class?"

"Neji? I didn't n-notice you t-there." Hinata stuttered.

"Who's your friend?" the brunette named Neji said, shifting his gaze to Tenten.

"This is Tenten." Hinata said quietly but loud enough to be heard.

"The Weapons Mistress?" Neji asked surprisingly.

"Yea, what it to ya?" Tenten asked crossing her arms obviously annoyed that he knew who she was. Everyone, except her friends, thought of her as Tomboy Tenten. No one knew her as the Weapons Mistress or else she would've been popular, something she _never_ wanted to be. She hated being in a big crowd and she hated their girly attitude. It just disgusted her.

"Nothing, I'm just honored to meet you. Hinata has told me so much about you." Neji said taking her hand and shaking it. Tenten turned her head towards Hinata. She smiled incredibly sweet-like, which meant she was about to get revenge on Hinata.

"Oh, really. Has she ever told you that she has a crush on Naruto?" Tenten asked smiling that ever so sweet smile.

"She has a crush on Naruto?!" Neji was a little taken back by this. "Hinata, is this true?"

"Uh...um...well...maybe...I..." Hinata stuttered turning bright red then passed out.

"Hinata!" Tenten gasped. Quickly, she grabbed her arms and dragged her to the nurse's office.

---------------

Ino and Sakura were chatting for a while waiting for the teacher to come into the room and start class when the teacher, Asuma, came running into the room wearing a scary Halloween type mask. A boy with a bowl-cut, big bulging round eyes, and bushy eyebrows named Lee freaks out and jumped on Asuma's head yelling and screaming. They both fell to the ground, Lee on top of Asuma.

"Lee! Lee! Get off of me!" Asuma yelled trying to shove Lee off of him.

"Oh my god! The hideous creature knows Lee's name!" Lee shouted in a panicked tone. He began to punch Asuma continuously. After a couple minutes later Lee jumped off of the teacher and stood up in front of the class leaving Asuma unconscious. "No need to fear everyone! I have destroyed the evil monster."

"Lee! That was our teacher!" Kiba shouted throwing his math book at his head. The book hit Lee square in the face. He stood there for a second then fell backwards hitting his head off the dry erase board.

"Well, he's gonna have severe brain damage." Sakura said shaking her head.

"He already has severe brain damage." Ino chuckled. Sakura tried holding back a laugh.

Gai walked into the room looking around at the class until his eyes came upon Lee and Asuma lying on the floor unconscious. He threw his hands in the air and rushed over to Lee.

"Lee! Lee! You can't die my wonderful little pupil!" Gai sobbed hugging Lee. The class looked at Gai like he was crazy. (Oh wait, I'm sorry. He _is _crazy!)

"G-Gai-sensei?" Lee said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Lee! You're alive! We need to get you help!" Gai exclaimed picking Lee up bridal style and sprinting out the door.

"Oh, yea, save the weird freaky looking kid who almost killed and knocked Asuma-sensei unconscious but don't save Asuma-sensei." Ino said rolling her eyes. "I wonder how long he's gonna be out?"

"Dunno. I'm guessing about...and hour or so. But on the bright side, we can talk longer." Sakura said grinning. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a girl with long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes glaring down at her. "Takara Hoshida."

"So, Pinky, I heard you called my little Sasukie Waskie a bastard." Takara said flipping back her long hair.

"Sasukie Waskie?" Ino asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up, freak!" Takara snapped placing her hands on her hips.

Ino stood up to fight, but Sakura pulled her down by the shirt. Ino looked over at Sakura knowing not to go further. With one final scowl at Takara, Ino crossed her arms and turned her head the other way.

"Yea, I did call Sasuke a bastard. What it to ya, slut?" Sakura said continuing their fight that had been interrupted by Ino.

"I don't think you have the authority to talk to me that way, you little freak." Takara said glaring at Sakura, making Ino wince. Ino didn't like it when people dissed her friends.

"So you think you rule the school, huh?" Sakura asked in a disgusted tone.

"Obviously you _don't_ know who you're talking to." Takara said and her two friends nodded in agreement.

"I know who I'm talking to. I'm talking to a post. God, toilet paper's smarter than you." Sakura smirked. Ino snickered and so did a few others who were listening to the fight.

"Ugh! You little bitch!" Takara shouted then tackled Sakura to the ground. Takara was punching her repeatedly. It took Ino about 3 seconds before she entered the fight as well. She threw Takara off of Sakura then shin-kicked her (**A/N: **self-defense move I learned in class...it's not what you think it is unless you've taken the class or whatever). Takara fell limp on the ground complaining about how Ino was murdering her. Ino ignored her then walked back to Sakura to help her.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Ino asked helping her sit up.

"Y-yea." Sakura said managing a smile. Ino knew she wasn't ok because she had a black eye, her nose was bleeding, and her lip had swelled. Ino shook her head and smiled. She helped her stand up and put her arm around her neck and slowly walked out of the room passing Takara on their way out.

"You'll pay for this, bitch." Ino sneered at Takara who smirked then returned to whining, enjoying the attention people were giving her.

---------------

"Don't worry, Tenten. She'll be ok. All she needs is a little rest although I do recommend not to drag her down two flights of stairs by the arms again." Tsunade, the nurse, said, smiling sweetly.

"Eheheheh...yea, sorry about that. Just a first reaction I guess." Tenten smiled a little.

"Tsunade! Tsunade! I need you quick! You have to save my poor Lee!" Gai shouted barging into the room carring a twitching Lee in his arms.

"Gai- nevermind. I don't wanna know. Just lay him down over there and please don't shout. I have a paitent who's trying to sleep if you haven't noticed." Tsunade sighed.

"Oh, sorry." Gai whispered laying Lee down on the bed beside Hinata's.

"Gai, I know you want to be with Lee until he wakes up, but I need you to leave. I don't want you scaring off my paitents." Tsunade said pushing Gai out the door. She quickly shut the door. Gai was pounding on the door shouting Lee's name. "Much better."

"Does this normally happen?" Tenten asked cautiously.

"Does what normally happen, hun?" Tsunade asked turning to look at her.

"You know..." Tenten looked over at Lee then at the door where Gai was still shouting. Tsunade smiled.

"Yea, that happens a lot. Lee's a little on the...well, crazy side, but don't tell anyone I told you that." Tsunade said placing an icepack on Lee's head. Just then Ino came in with a limp looking Sakura at her side. Tenten gasped when she saw Sakura.

"Oh my god! Ino! What happened to her?" Tenten asked helping Ino place Sakura on the bed she was sitting on.

"Takara, she...tackled her and began to punch her repeatedly. I should've taken Takara on when I had the chance, but because I thought Sakura could do it on her own, I-I let down my guard. Sakura would never have been in this mess if it wasn't for me." Ino said looking down at the ground. She began to cry.

"Ino, it's not your fault. You got Takara off of her before she could do anything else." Tenten said, rubbing her back.

"Don't worry, kid. Your little friend her is going to be ok. She's just got a couple of bruises. Nothing major. She's lucky to have such a good friend like you." Tsunade said wiping Sakura's face off with a cold wet washcloth.

"Yea, I gue- Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, noticing Hinata there for the first time. "What happened?"

"She sorta passed out after I told Neji she had a crush on Naruto." Tenten laughed hesitantly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'll never understand you and your tempers, Tenten." Ino said shaking her head laughing.

---------------

**Author's Note: Yea...I kinda sorta changed the titled and summary but what the hey! R&R cuz if you don't...I'll put Sasuke on a stick and roast him, then I'll feed Gaara to hamsters! Muahahaha!**

**Sasuke: OMG! I wanna live! T.T**

**Gaara: -hides in a corner-**


	3. Violence

**Chapter 3**

**Violence**

"Thanks, Ino." Sakura said smiling. Ino nodded and smiled. They had missed two periods but it didn't matter as long as Sakura and Hinata were ok. They had English with Kakashi.

"Where the hell is the freakin' teacher?!" Tenten muttered hotly.

"Calm down, Tenten. You know Kakashi-sensei's always late!" Ino said crossing her arms.

"Hinata? Hello? Earth to Hinata." Tenten said, waving her hand in front of Hinata's face and completely ignoring Ino.

"Huh? Oh, um...I'm sorry." Hinata said coming out of her daze. She blushed a little.

"You were staring at Naruto, weren't you?" Sakura asked smirking.

"Uh...um...no..." Hinata said looking away, trying to hide her blush.

"I don't see why you like him Hinata." Ino said rolling her eyes. "He's stupid, obnoxious, and a loud-mouth. Plus he's already dating Suki."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want him to ever know I like him." Hinata sighed turning her head back to them.

"That's gonna be kinda hard since I told your secret, Hinata. Unless Neji decides not to tell anyone. By the way, I'm sorry for telling him." Tenten said apologizing.

"It's ok, Tenten, you-" Hinata was cut off by Ino.

"I've got it!" Ino exclaimed, standing up and punching a fist into the air. The others looked at her confused. "Hinata, you could move to IchiIchi Island!"

"IchiIchi Island?" Sakura asked slowly, twitching. She stared at Ino like she was crazy. But, of course, you had to know Ino like she did. Just as Tenten was about to make a comment, Kakashi stalked into the room.

"Hey everyone! I'm sorry I'm late. I had to save this kid who was choking from apothrocritites." Kakashi said waving at the class.

"LIAR!" the class shouted back. Kakashi sighed and smiled through his mask.

"Well, let's begin with-" he was cut off when Naruto took his Icha Icha Paradise book and threw it out the door and into the hallway. "No! My precious book!"

Kakashi leaped forward and out the door. Naruto ran up to the door pulled it shut then locked it. Then he pulled a bottle from out of his pocket. "Hey, anyone up for game of spin the bottle?" Everyone formed a circle on the floor in the middle of the room. Naruto placed the bottled in the center of the circle and began to spin it. The tiny bottle spun for awhile until it began to slow down, soon coming to a stop. Just as soon as the bottle stopped spinning, everyone but Naruto jumped up and ran away (well far enough away from the bottle) leaving Naruto alone. He looked at the bottle and it pointed to an old retainer.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Naruto exclaimed panicking.

"Ha! Naruto's gotta kiss a retainer." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto cautiously picked up the retainer and gave it a quick kiss before he dropped it to the ground and began gagging. Everyone laughed, except Hinata. She felt bad for him. If she hadn't jumped from the circle then Naruto would've had to kiss her. She sat right in front of the retainer, but because she moved she lost her chance and left Naruto to his disgusting fate.

"Don't...ppptttt...laugh...pppttt...at me! Or..ppptttt ppttt...I'll beat...pppttt...the puberty out...ppppptttt...of ya!" Naruto said spitting into the trash can. This just made the class laugh even harder. Naruto took the bottle of water that was sitting on Kakashi's desk and dumped it into is mouth then gargled, spitting the water into the trash can afterwards. It went on like that for the rest of the period. Then the bell rang meaning it was time for lunch.

---------------

The four girls walked out of the lunch line and over to their usual table in the back. They sat there because the populars sat in the front and everyone else sat in the middle. There was no where else to sit so they officially made it _their_ table. Ino had given it a name. She called it Forever Unique. Actually it changed from Unusuals to Girls Squad to Social Rejects then finally they settled for Forever Unique.

Tenten stared at the moosh on her plate questionably. It was a light shade of green and it bubbled around the edges. "Do you think this is actually suitable to eat?"

"Hell no! This place hasn't been inspected since, oh I don't know, 1954!" Ino said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But this school wasn't built until 1985." Hinata pointed out.

"Who cares. It's still gross." Ino said pushing her tray away.

"What do you think this thing's made of?" Sakura asked observing the green moosh on her plate.

"I don't know but it looks kinda-" Tenten poked the green moosh on her plate and it exploded in her face. "EW!"

"Ha ha! Loser!" Suki, a blonde girl with her hair up in two ponytails, laughed.

"Hey, everyone! Look! I think Tomboy Tenten needs a bib!" Takara laughed pointing at Tenten. Neji and Sasuke laughed from behind her.

This made Tenten extremely mad, Ino too. Ino and Tenten barged out of their seats and hurtled toward Takara and Suki. Tenten punched Takara square in the face while Ino shin-kicked Suki. Takara went flying backwards and slammed into Neji. Suki went flying sideways and skidded across the table. Tenten grabbed Takara by the collar and threw her off of Neji. Ino jumped on Suki and clawed at her face. Tenten jumped on Takara and began choking her. Hinata ran up to Tenten and pulled her off of Takara, but before Tenten got out of range she spit in Takara's face, then backed away smirking. Sakura pulled Ino off of Suki rather easily. Ino gave Suki a rude hand gesture then turned and walked away, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata following close behind.

When they were finally out of earshot Sakura spoke up. "Wow, you two! That was some fight! You were great." She looked over at Ino and Tenten. Ino seemed thrilled, but Tenten looked like she could care less.

"Tenten, are you ok?" Sakura asked carefully.

"That bastard." Tenten mumbled, looking down at her hands, fists clenched.

"Huh? Who? Takara?" Ino asked, tilting her head.

"No...well, yea, but that's not who I was talking about. I meant Neji." Tenten said looking up at Ino.

"Neji? Why?" Hinata asked curiously.

"That hypocrite says he's honored to meet me and yet here he is laughing at me along with his stupid preppy friends!" Tenten fumed. Her voice was a little shaky. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I think someone has a little crush on someone!" Ino said wiggling her index finger in front of Tenten, smiling down at her.

"Huh? Me have a crush on him? Yea, right!" Tenten said smirking and pushing Ino's hand away.

"Mmhmm." Sakura and Hinata both smirked.

"Just forget about it you guys. Look, it's time for the next class, GYM!" Tenten said with a bright smile.

---------------

"I hate this class." Sakura grumbled sitting down on the bottom bleacher.

"I hate our teacher." Ino sighed sitting next to Sakura. Sure enough, their teacher, Gai, came running into the gymnasium shouting 'YOUTHFUL YOUNGENS SHOULD ALWAYS BE YOUTHFUL!' "Yea, that's why I hate him."

"Well, other than the teacher, it's really fun." Tenten said positively.

"Yea, there's something wrong with you." Sakura said raising a brow.

"Ok, everyone! We will be playing dodge ball today! So everyone pair up!" Gai shouted and blew the whistle.

"Apparently it's us against the stuck-up guys." Ino snarled, looking over at the guys who were giving each other high-fives.

"We'll cream 'em either way!" Tenten cracked her knuckles.

"Is everyone ready?" Gai shouted. Everyone shouted 'YES' and he blew the whistle meaning the game had begun.

"Hey, shy girl! I'd watch out if I were you! With someone so defenseless like you, you could get hurt!" Kiba taunted Hinata. Hinata was on the verge of tears. She shook her head and grabbed a ball that had bounced off the wall and rolled to her. She threw it as hard as she could and she ended up slamming it right in Kiba's face. Kiba went flying backwards and crashed into the wall.

"Damn, a girl threw that!" Naruto yelled in disbelief. He was to busy trying to figure out how someone as shy as her could throw someone with such force to knock even Kiba off his feet. But all the while he as thinking, he didn't notice that Sakura was about to throw the ball at him until Sasuke shouted, "Hey, idiot! Watch out!" But it was too late, for when he turned to look at Sakura, she had already thrown the ball and it hit him where it counts. Naruto dropped the ball he was holding and curled up into a little ball moaning in agony.

"CHA!" Sakura exclaimed as Ino gave her a high-five.

Sasuke wasn't going to just let her hit his best friend like that and get away with it. He decided to get her back. He aimed for her head. "Hey, Haruno!"

Sakura turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke threw the ball as hard as he could. Sakura, having really skillful reflexes, ducked causing the ball to hit the person behind her, Ino, in the face.

"Damnit!" Sasuke swore snapping his fingers and running back to pick up another ball that was lying on the floor.

"Ino! Are you ok?!" Sakura asked kneeling down beside her friend. Ino had a big red mark on her face from where the ball had hit her.

"Ow, that hurt! I'm fine, but do me a favor, Sakura" Ino said standing up rubbing her nose.

"What is it?" Sakura asked quickly glancing over at the boys to make sure none of them were about to hit them.

"Get Sasuke back for me." Ino requested still rubbing her nose. Sakura nodded. "But with twice as much force."

"You got!" Sakura nodded then proceeded with the game. Ino went to the bleachers and sat down beside a twitching Kiba. She smirked, shook her head, then looked back at Sakura and cheered her on.

"Hey, Hyuuga!" Tenten called to Neji. Neji looked over at her and dodged a ball that was thrown by Sakura.

"Trying to distract me, eh?" Neji smirked and picked up two balls. "It's on, girly."

Big mistake. Calling Tenten girly is like asking for your life to end. Tenten picked up a passing ball with a fir grip. She narrowed her eyes at aimed for Neji. She pulled back her arm preparing to throw the ball and with one swift move the ball in her hand had quickly connected with Neji's face knocking him out. The ball bounced off of Neji's face and hit Lee in the back of the head.

"Wow, a two in one! Sweet!" Tenten smirked, high-fiving Hinata and Sakura.

"Hey, Tenten and Hinata, you two go for the lazy ass. I'll go for the airhead." Sakura commanded. Everyone nodded their heads. Hinata and Tenten jogged to the right and both picked up a ball and stood in front of Shikamaru.

"Crap." Shikamaru said frowning. He really didn't want to be part of this little shinanagin. Tenten and Hinata both threw the ball at the same time and, fortunate for Shikamaru, he caught both. Tenten and Hinata stared in disbelief, but quickly shook it off and walked off grumpily off to the bleachers and sat beside Ino. Sakura saw this and took the chance to hit Shikamaru. She threw the ball and it hit Shikamaru on the side of the head. He rubbed his head and slowly walked to the bleachers. All the was left was Sasuke and Sakura. They walked in front of each other ball in hand.

"Uchiha." Sakura said.

"Haruno." Sasuke said.

Both Sakura and Sasuke glared at each other in silence before, at the same time, threw the ball shouting, "IT'S OVER!"

The ball hit Sasuke in the arm while the other barely whizzed passed Sakura.

"Haruno's youthful team wins!" Gai shouted clapping. The girls ran up to Sakura and lifted her up on their shoulders cheering.

Sasuke got up and mumbled under his breath as he walked over to his friends.

"Dude, we got beat by a bunch of girls." Naruto stated in disbelief.

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke growled sitting inbetween Naruto and Shikamaru.

---------------

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this...um...**_**lovely**_**...chapter! R&R! Or else, Sasuke's gonna become old and alone and mauled by ducks! And Gaara will be pushed off an airplane and into the ocean! X3**

**Sasuke: I HATE DUCKS!!!**

**Gaara: I HATE WATER!!**

**Sasuke and Gaara: SAVE US!**


	4. Meeting The Sand Sibs

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting The Sand Sibs**

Tenten and Hinata walked into the Pre-Algebra room. There were two open seats in the back so they sat there. Beside them sat a girl with blonde hair put into four ponytails. The said girl was drawing something on her notebook what looked to be a dragon eating someone. Tenten chuckled and the girl looked up at her curiously.

"That's a funny drawing. I like it." Tenten complimented with a smile.

"Thanks." the girl replied smiling as well.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Tenten asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yea, my two brothers and I just moved here from Suna." the blonde said happily.

"Well, in that case, my name's Tenten and over there is Hinata." Tenten pointed at Hinata, who shyly waved.

"I'm Temari." the blonde said shaking Tenten's hand.

"Who are you're brothers?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara's the one that's always quiet and Kankuro is the one that's so outgoing and sorta obnoxious." Temari chuckled. "They have Science this period. Gaara's known this one boy that goes here since they were little. So he already has his own group of friend's."

"That means they'll probably be meeting our other two friends, Sakura and Ino. That is if Gaara hasn't already met them." Tenten said smirking. "I hope they don't get Ino on her bad side. If that happens things won't be looking so pretty."

Temari looked at her confused but decided to not ask why. But instead proceeded with her drawing. Hinata wanted a say in their conversation as well thinking this could make her feel a little more confident about talking in public.

"W-who is the p-person in t-the drawing?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Oh, it's that stupid Takara girl." Temari replied crossly then quickly looked at Hinata and Tenten. "Oh, I'm sorry. If she was your friend, I didn't mean to insult her."

"Friend? Heh...more like enemy. She's a royal pain in the ass." Tenten huffed. Hinata agreed.

"Oh, good, 'cause I hate her." Temari sighed in relief.

"W-why's that?" Hinata asked carefully.

"Well, in English, she came up to me and started to make fun of my hair. I got mad and told her off in French, and she looked at me funny and walked away." Temari said with a smirk as the memory of Takara came back to her.

"Y-you can speak F-french?" Hinata asked interested.

"Forget that! She told off Takara! That's like...AWESOME!" Tenten exclaimed hitting Temari lightly on the shoulder. Temari smiled. "I think you'll fit in with our group perfectly!"

"Thanks." Temari said smiling. She had just made her first two friends.

---------------

"Hey, Gaara, I got another bet for you." Sasuke smirked, sitting beside a redhead boy. The said boy looked up at Sasuke with some interest.

"What's the bet about?" Gaara asked using a bored tone.

"Well, there's this girl, her name is Sakura Haruno and she says I'm too obnoxious for her and that she'll never fall in love with me. Well, I wanna prove her wrong. I bet she'll fall in love with me by the dance." Sasuke explained smirking.

"Well, this seems interesting. I bet she won't ever love you or she just won't love you until after the dance." Gaara replied. Sasuke shook Gaara's hand in agreement. Just at that precise moment, Sakura and Ino walked into the room.

"Hey, that's her. The pink-haired one." Sasuke whispered, pointing to Sakura. Gaara turned his head in the direction Sasuke was pointing and his jaw almost dropped.

'Holy...she's...wow...' Gaara thought as he watched Sakura sit at a desk in the front. 'I wish I never made that bet with Sasuke! She's too cute for him!'

"Gaara? Hello? GAARA!" Sasuke shouted. Gaara snapped his head towards Sasuke.

"What?" Gaara retorted, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Never mind." Sasuke grumbled and turned back to his desk. 'Why was he looking at Sakura that way? Then he just spaced out...it's so unlike him.'

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto shouted jumping in the seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke twitched at his blonde friend's volume. "Hey, Gaara! ...Gaara?"

Gaara was, yet again, staring at Sakura. Sasuke followed his gaze. When he discovered at what, or should I say who, Gaara was staring at he cringed. Naruto, on the other hand, was as clueless as ever.

"Hey, Gaara?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth. Gaara turned his head at the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Why are you staring at Sakura?"

"Gaara was staring at Sakura?" Naruto asked in disbelief, though he still didn't understand was going on but pretended like he did anyway.

"No, I wasn't." Gaara protested calmly, placing his head in his hands.

"Hn," Sasuke wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Then what were you staring at?"

"The board." Gaara replied simply. 'It's a good thing she's sitting in front of me.'

"Well, that seems understandable." Naruto nodded. Sasuke growled and turned his head.

While the boys were having their little 'difficulties' Sakura and Ino had walked over to them wanting to meet the new kid, Gaara.

"Hey there!" Sakura greeted, standing in front of Gaara. Gaara looked up at her and felt his face grow warm. "Are you new here?"

Gaara nodded. 'She has such a beautiful smile.'

"Oh, in that case, I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my best friend, Ino Yamanaka." Sakura said pointing to herself then to Ino, who had a huge smile on her face as she waved.

Kankuro walked in and scanned the room for Gaara. He saw him with two guys and two girls. He walked over hesitantly. "Um...hi."

"Hi!" Ino and Naruto greeted loudly. Kankuro backed up a little unsure if it was safe to talk to them.

"He's my brother, Kankuro." Gaara said glancing over at his brother.

"That means you must be new here as well!" Sakura said taking Kankuro's hand a shaking it.

'She never shook my hand.' Gaara thought disappointed and a little jealous of his brother.

"Everyone, take your seats." Iruka said, walking into the classroom carrying an over-sized backpack. Sakura and Ino decided to just take a seat beside the boys so they could get to know Kankuro and Gaara better. Sasuke stiffened when he saw Sakura sit beside Gaara.

'Why is him being near her bother me so much? I hate her, remember?' Sasuke thought confused.

Sakura looked over at Gaara and gave him a warm smile, then turned her head back to the front of the room. Gaara blushed a bit and quickly turned his head to his desk. Sasuke growled at this and was crushing his pencil in his fist. Kankuro mentally noted that Gaara was blushing and had a small smile on his face. Ino noticed that Sakura was constantly glancing over at the redhead and she smirked at this. Naruto, on the other hand, was too busy trying to figure out why Iruka's backpack was so...huge and why Anko wasn't there.

"Where's Anko?" Sakura asked eyeing Iruka suspiciously.

"I think he killed Anko-Sensei." Naruto stated bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Ino exclaimed rolling her eyes at Naruto's ignorance.

"Yeahhhhh and I killed Konohamaru last night." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Well, he isn't here today." Naruto responded as a-matter-of-factly.

"Now that's ironic." Sakura said.

"Dude, I was jokin'" Sasuke said.

"Uh-huh..." Ino said skeptically, staring at him as if expecting him to confess his murder at any moment.

"Class, today Anko couldn't be here. Don't ask me w-" Iruka started but was cut off by Naurto who raised his hand.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked.

"I jus-" Iruka was yet again interrupted by a very curious Naruto.

"Did you kill her?" Naruto's eyes widened.

Iruka sweat dropped. "No I di-"

"Did you kidnap her and send her to Guam?" Naruto asked cutting him off.

"N-"

"Why is your overly sized backpack moving?"

Iruka stared at his overly sized backpack that was slowly crawling away. "I don't rem-"

"Is Anko-Sensei in there?"

"I-"

"Is-"

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled, blowing a fuse, his left eye twitching. Naruto cowered in his seat at the raging Sensei before him.

"I think he's having a brainfart." Sasuke whispered to Naruto smirking. Naruto chuckled.

"EXCUSE ME MR. UCHIHA!" Iruka stomped over to the snickering Uchiha. "I CEASE TO SEE WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

Sasuke shut his mouth and looked down at his desk so not to show his smirking face. Iruka seemed satisfied at the quiet response for he marched back to his desk. He sat down and smiled to himself, that was until Naruto spoke up again.

"What about the backpack?" Naruto asked pointing at the moving backpack that was crawling its way towards the door.

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE STUPID BACKPACK!" Iruka shouted and picked up the giant backpack and tossed it out the window. "HOW YA LIKE ME NOW?!"

Naruto and the others looked at him like he was nuts but shrugged it off and began talking to each other. Iruka sweat dropped and walked back to his desk and started banging his head off of it.

--------------

It had been 15 minutes into the class period when Tenten noticed Neji hadn't come back from the restroom yet. She looked around the room but the Hyuuga Prodigy was no where to be seen. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Tenten?" Asuma asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Hey, Asuma-Sensei, where'd Neji go?" Tenten asked curiously. Hinata and Temari looked up at her.

"I don't know. I'm not his babysitter." Asuma said resuming with working on his laptop.

"Asuma, she just wants to know where her boyfriend is." Kurenai said walking into the classroom and sitting on the chair beside him.

"MY WHAT?!" Tenten shrieked. She turned around and made gagging noises. Hinata and Temari giggled at Tenten's actions. Just then Neji walked into the classroom with a toilet stuck to his ass. The whole class cracked up. Temari was on the floor twitching from laughing so hard.

"Help?" Neji said frowning.

"How the hell did you get a toilet stuck to your ass?!" Tenten asked horrified.

"Lonnnnggggg story." Neji sighed. Tenten sweat dropped. Hinata burst into fits of giggles.

"Could you please help me?" Neji asked sincerely. Tenten thought about it and remembered what had happened at lunch. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No." she said crossing her arms and turned her head.

"WHAT?!" Neji exclaimed. No one had ever refused to assist the Prodigy.

"I said no! Are you deaf or something?" Tenten asked sticking her tongue at him.

"Why you..." Neji mumbled running towards her. Tenten moved slightly to the side and stuck out her foot causing Neji to trip and go flying into the wall.

"Oo..that's gotta hurt." Tenten said smirking and sat back down and continued her work as if nothing had ever happened. Temari got a hold of herself and was crawling into her seat. Hinata slowly started to calm down. Asuma and Kurenai just shook their heads and grinned.

After 10 minutes of prying, they finally got the toilet off of Neji's ass and everything was back to normal or as close to normal as it could get.

"Pst. Hinata, your cousin has problems." Tenten said nudging the shy Hyuuga. Hinata smiled softly and looked over at Neji who was mumbling incoherent words.

"He's one of a kind." Hinata giggled. Tenten smiled and rolled her eyes. Temari laughed.

"Whatever you say, Hinata." Tenten said and resumed with her work.

'I think Tenten has a little crush on Neji.' Temari thought, smirking. 'I wonder if he feels the same way about her.'

Neji was still mumbling to himself when Temari threw a paper ball at his head. Neji looked up frustrated. He met Temari's eyes and he glared.

"What?" he hissed.

"What do you think about Tenten?" Temari asked still smirking. Neji was slightly taken back by this but quickly regained posture. Temari noted this.

"She's an evil little bitch and I'm gonna get my revenge on her! Just you wait!" Neji snapped and turned back to his work.

'Interesting. I better warn Tenten of this just incase he ends up doing something drastic.' Temari thought and poked Tenten in the arm. Tenten looked up at her. "Hey, Neji says he's gonna try to get revenge on you."

Tenten smirked at this. "Well, I'll be prepared."

Temari nodded and both girls went back to working and didn't talk for the rest of the period.

---------------

**Author's Note: Wow, this was fun to do! Credits go to my friend Ali who helped me with it! So R&R or else I'll give Sasuke 50 swirlies, give Gaara to raging fan girls, shave Sakura bald, and have Ino date some wrinkly 97 year old man! XD**

**Sasuke: THAT'LL RUIN MY **_**GORGEOUS **_**HAIR! OO**

**Gaara: Forget your hair! Those crazed fan girls will try to **_**rape**_** me! T.T**

**Sakura: You can be raped for all I care! I don't wanna lose my **_**beautiful**_** hair! --'**

**Ino: YOUR HAIR CAN DIE! There's NO WAY you're gonna get me to date some 97 year old guy! **


	5. Thanksgiving Special

**Thanksgiving Special**

**Warning: This is NOT part of the story! It's just a fun extra! Enjoy!**

---------------

"Hey! Sasuke, glad you could make it." Sakura smiled shaking the Uchiha's hand as he walked through the door.

"Has the idiot made it here yet?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"Naruto? No, he hasn't come yet." Sakura replied leading her guest to the dining room where the food was being set on the table. "Oh, there he is."

Naruto welcomed himself in and headed for Sakura. "Sakura! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Naruto." Sakura greeted shaking his hand.

"Hey, Sakura," Tenten called walking to the pink-haired girl.

"Yea?"

"We still need a turkey." Tenten sighed.

"Ino and I'll get the turkey." Sakura volunteered.

"Ino's gonna do what now?" Ino asked at the mention of her name.

"We're gonna go get a turkey." Sakura smirked.

"Sure." Ino agreed with a shrug.

Sakura grabbed Ino by the arm and dragged her upstairs and into her room. Sakura opened her closet and took out a BB gun and a Bazooka. She pocketed the BB gun and handed Ino the Bazooka.

"What in the name of monkey shit is the for?!" Ino asked staring at their weapons.

"We're gonna go get a turkey." Sakura smiled and dragged the blonde friend along with the Bazooka down the stairs, opened up the back door and out into the field.

"Ok, so where the hell are we supposed to find said turkey?" Ino asked setting the Bazooka down and crossing her arms.

"There." Sakura pointed to a small plump bird feasting on a worm about 6 yards away. Ino stared in awe. "When I give the signal we shoot."

"Got it." Ino confirmed.

"Ok, ready...GO!" Sakura shouted and took out her BB gun and started shooting the bird. Ino miraculously picked the Bazooka back up and ran after the turkey, hitting everything in her way. That included, a tree, 2 squirrels, Naruto, the lawn mower, a fork, and Sakura's cat.

After running for what seemed like ours the turkey climbed up a tree. Sakura and Ino ran under it. As they did so, said turkey pulled on a small branch with it's beak releasing an avalanche of acorns on the two girls below.

"AAHH!" Sakura and Ino shouted as piles of acorns covered them. The turkey above snickered and high-fived a squirrel. Said turkey jumped out of the tree and fled behind a nearby tree.

Sakura emerged from the piles of acorns rubbing her head. "Ino? Ino, where are you?"

"Down here." a faint mumble came from below her. Sakura looked down to see that she was standing on Ino. She quickly hopped off and helped her blonde friend up and out of the mess of acorns.

"Sorry about that." Sakura apologized rubbing the back of her neck.

"Forget that, you just wait until I get my hands on that turkey!" Ino exclaimed hauling the Bazooka back up.

"Now that's the spirit!" Sakura cheered bringing out her BB gun as well.

"Where could that little sucker get to?" Ino scanned the area and came upon a the turkey's tail feather sticking up behind a tree by Sakura's driveway. "There you are."

"Ready, Ino?"

"Ready, Sakura. Here I come you damn turkey!" Ino shouted. The turkey looked up from behind the tree and began to run. Ino took the Bazooka and threw it at the turkey. Just as she threw it, Neji was pulling into the driveway. The Bazooka missed the turkey and hit the side of Neji's SUV. "Uh-oh."

Neji ran out of the car and over the where the Bazooka had hit. There was a big dent on the door.

"My baby! Not my baby! NOOOO!" Neji feel to his knees and hugged his beloved car. He stopped sobbing and slowly got up picking up the Bazooka as well. "SOMEBODY'S GONNA PAY!"

"Shit." Sakura and Ino said in unison.

Neji turned around and started shooting randomly.

"Take cover!" Sakura shouted and ran behind her house, Ino scampering behind her.

"Come back here you bitches!" Neji shouted running after Sakura and Ino.

"He's gone mad!" Sakura shouted jumping over a log.

"No, really?" Ino said sarcastically. Sakura shook her head and continued to run.

"Hey, Ino, there's a chicken coop below my house. C'mon let's hide down there!" Sakura motioned for Ino to follow. The stopped when they finally reached the deserted chicken coop.

"Sakura, why do you have- uh - never mind." Ino shook her head and walked inside the broken down coop.

"Do you see Neji anywhere?" Sakura asked crouching down beside Ino who was looking through a small peep whole in the wall.

"Uh, yea. He just can around the house and now he's pounding his chest like a gorilla, and now he's shooting randomly." Ino said watching the rapid Neji go berserk.

"I gotta see this." Sakura said pushing Ino aside and looking at the murderous sight for herself. Indeed, Neji was going on a rampage and shooting at anything in sight. Just then Tenten walked around the corner.

**(With Neji)**

"Hey, Neji would yo- AAHHHH!" Tenten shrieked ducking as Neji spun around and nearly blown her head off. Tenten scrambled to her feet and ran back around the house.

"Neji? What are you doi- **BAM!**" Neji had swung the Bazooka and hit Naruto on the head.

"How ya like me now, bitch!" Neji yelled holding the Bazooka up in triumph.

**(Back at the Coop)**

"I feel bad for those two." Sakura said sympathetically.

"For those two?! What about us?!" Ino exclaimed waving her hands in the air.

"Ino!" Show some respect!" Sakura snapped.

"Respect?! I'll show you respect!" Ino tackled Sakura to the ground and they started wrestling, Ino on top of Sakura clinging onto each other's hair. They kept at it until they rolled into Neji who was looking down at them with an evil smirk plastered on his face, shadow among his eyes.

"Crap...ROLL!" Sakura shouted from underneath Ino.**[A/N: Stop thinking **_**that**_** you pervs! . **Sakura and Ino rolled away from Neji and out of the chicken coop and down the hill and into the trees.

"C'mon! We have to hurry!" Sakura shouted hauling Ino to her feet and dragging her into the a small pathway leading them to an electric fence blocking their way to Sakura's neighbor's yard.

"Um, Ino, how are we supposed to get over this?" Sakura asked panicking.

"I'll throw you." Ino said bluntly.

"Blond girl say what now?" Sakura asked looking at Ino like she was insane. Ino shook her head and picked Sakura up and threw her over the fence. Ino jumped over it herself. I could've jumped over that myself."

"No you couldn't." Ino stated dusting off her arms.

"You just watch." Sakura said then attempted to jump over the electric fence. Unfortunately, she only made it half way and landed on the fence causing an electrical reaction. Sakura fell backward onto the ground twitching, smoke emitting from her body. Ino shook her head.

"I told you so." Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her up to Sakura's neighbor's house. By the time they got there, Sakura was on her feet and running alongside Ino. When they got up to the house, they were greeted by a tall skinny man waving.

"Move, bub!" Ino commanded and punched the guy in the face, knocking him out.

"Ino!" Sakura gasped, clasping her hands on her mouth.

"What? We need to take cover." Ino reasoned.

"Never mind." Sakura shook her head. Just then a little girl came running out of the house and up to Sakura.

"Hi! Wanna be me friend?" the girl asked cheerfully. Sakura was gonna regret this.

"Sorry, kid." Sakura punched the girl and stuffed her in a nearby barrel.

Next to walk out of the house was a lady, by the looks of it, the man Ino punched's wife. Ino walked up to the woman with a sympathetic look.

"Hello dear." the woman greeted. **BAM!** Ino had punched her as well.

"Sorry." Ino apologized to the unconscious woman as she dragged and stuffed her into an empty barrel.

"Now what?" Sakura asked.

"We need a disguise of course." Ino stated the obvious. Five minutes later and Ino and Sakura had gotten their disguises on.

Ino wore a bowler, a beard, black pants and a polo, and to make herself seem taller she put on a pair of stilts, but underneath her costume were her actual clothes. Sakura on the other hand had to wear a sun dress with an apron over her pink mini and white tank and to cover her pink hair she wore a blonde wig.

"I think we look rather nice." Sakura said patting her wig.

"Speak for yourself. You're not the one in a bear and stilts." Ino complained scratching her chin.

"Good point. You look awful." Sakura frowning at her friend's outfit.

"Oh, gee, thanks." Ino said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I know you're in here!" Neji hollered through the door way. He scanned the area and his gaze came upon the two girls. "Oh, excuse me. Have you two seen two girls about my age, one has really long blonde hair and the other has short pink hair?"

"Yea, they went that way." Ino said in a deep voice, pointing over in the opposite direction.

"Thanks." Neji bowed and ran down the yard.

"Ok, let's go!" Sakura tore off her costume as did Ino and ran out the back door. They spotted a couple cows and a donkey.

"C'mon." Ino said hopping onto a cow. Sakura jumped on the donkey's back. Ino kicked the cow in the side and rode off. Sakura, on the other hand, kicked the donkey in the side only to have it stand still. Ino looked back to see her friend still trying to get the donkey to move. She sighed and rode back.

"You had to pick the donkey." Ino rolled her eyes and pulled Sakura on the cow and rode off.

"Noooo!" Sakura whined.

"What are you complaining about now?" Ino asked annoyed.

"We can't just leave Victor!" Sakura exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"And why no- wait...Victor? You named it Victor?!" Ino asked staring at Sakura. "Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"But I lovededed Victor! Victor was my friend! We can't leave him." Sakura complained. Ino was getting irritated.

"Please shut up." Ino said glaring at her pink-haired friend.

"But-" Sakura was cut off when Ino took the BB gun from Sakura's pocket and shot her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Good grief." Ino sighed. About five minutes later Sakura started to come to.

"Where's Victor?" Sakura asked concerned once she realized where she was.

"God, not this again." Ino sighed exasperated and shot Sakura in the head leaving her, yet again, unconscious. Soon enough, they arrived at Sakura's house where Sakura woke up without a peep about Victor. The two girls walked into the house.

"You're back!" Tenten exclaimed happily.

"Thank you!" Ino said kissing the floor.

"Um, Ino? Why are you kissing the floor?" Shikamaru asked raising his eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Neji tried to kill us and we're just happy to be alive!" Sakura answered for Ino.

"I told you Neji went mad!" Tenten said turning to Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke said coolly.

"Hey, wait, we still never got the turkey." Ino said noticing that their goal had not yet been achieved.

"And who's fault is that?" Sakura asked looking at Ino with her hands on her hips.

"Neji's!" Ino shouted.

"And who caused Neji to go on a rampage?" Sakura pressed on.

Ino averted her eyes from everyone else, "Me."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to use the back-up turkey." Tenten shrugged.

"Back-up..." Ino started.

"...turkey?" Sakura finished.

"Yea, we have an extra turkey in The fridge that Gaara brought." Tenten said.

"You mean we had to go hunt down a turkey almost get killed by Neji and ride back here on a cow for no reason?!" Ino asked, well more like yelled.

"Eheheh...sorry about that you guys." Tenten apologized, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey, that reminds me, what happened to Victor?" Sakura asked.

"Who's Victor?" Gaara asked growling.

"Her donkey." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I found him!" Naruto shouted leading the mule into the house.

"Victor!" Sakura exclaimed happily hugging 'Victor'.

"Not this again." Ino shook her head.

"As of today I pronounce Victor and me husband and wife!" Sakura said happily and kissed the donkey...on the lips. **[A/N: YUCK! o.O**

"Weird." Tenten said and walked into the kitchen to get the turkey.

Gaara sat in the background sulking. "She picked a jackass over me."

"Hey, you guys?" Tenten said poking her into the room. "What happened to Neji?"

Everyone looked from one another and shrugged.

**(Somewhere in an 18 ft. deep pit)**

"Hello? Anyone up there?" Neji called looking up. A small boy licking a lollipop peered over the edge. "Hey! Kid! Help me out of here!"

"You're weird." the little boy said and Neji sweat dropped. The little boy threw his lollipop at Neji's head.

"Why you little brat! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Neji threatened.

"AAAHHH!" the little boy screamed and ran away.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry! Come back and help me outta here! Please?!" Neji called but no one came.

----------------

**Author's Note: Yay! Ok, this was actually a dream I had about me and my friends and I decided to put this up as a Thanksgiving Special! I hope you enjoyed and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! For the sake of Neji, the turkey, and Naruto's head! . Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


End file.
